


My Dear Emma Verde

by sIRoDDbALL



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL
Summary: Karin's way of celebrating Emma's birthday.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	My Dear Emma Verde

**Author's Note:**

> Had to crush this one out for one of my best girls. It's still the 5th in my time zone so it totally counts I swear
> 
> Might be a little rough in some places but I wanted to do something dang it

"Welcome, my dear Emma Verde."

With all the little nicknames Karin's been alternating between, this was a definite first. Emma didn't think too much about that, however. She couldn't when multiple questions burned for answers.

"Karin-chan? What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Her charming smile hadn't wavered an inch. 

Emma would have hardly recognized her girlfriend if not for her signature huskiness she liked to put into her voice. Usually it was to make Emma laugh when Karin was hugging her from behind since the rumbling tickled her more than anything else.

Here she was now offering her hand wearing black fingerless-gloves. She stood before Emma like a prince straight from a fairy tale. Karin wore the white suit well, and the gold trim contrasted nicely with the black lapel of the jacket along with the blue tie. And as if it was tailored specifically for Karin, the navy blue embroidery about the front was that of roses. It had to be the work of the sewing club.

The fact that they were in the clubroom with Emma still in her sweaty practice clothes made the scene all the more surreal.

Emma took her open palm regardless, partially out of habit and partially because she liked any chance to hold Karin's hand. "Didn't you have work today?"

"I did indeed," Karin replied, brushing back Emma's hair with her other hand. "But a certain birthday girl takes priority." She leaned forward and the scent of lemons flooded her senses. A chaste kiss was planted on her forehead. "And when she's as cute as you, who can resist?"

"But you already wished me a happy birthday earlier." Groggily and sluggish, basically sleep-talking, but Emma hadn't cared at all when she was the cute one then.

The smile Karin shifted into was notably softer. "If I had left you with a congratulations and nothing more, I'm certain even angels would never forgive me"

Karin trailed her hand down until both their hands joined together. Contrary to belief, Karin was hardly this open in her affection. Not in the sense that she was cold to any advances but rather Emma was the one initiating kisses and hugs and general intimacy. 

Emma hadn't minded it at all though. Being with Karin was enough to make her more than happy. She'd admit though, seeing this forward Karin brought out a different kind of giddiness. 

It must have shown on her face as Karin raised her brow in a smirk. "So tell me, is there a specific way you'd like me to address you?"

"Me?" For a prince, she acted more like a host member than royalty. 

"Anything that'd make you happy. A nickname? A title? Anything your heart desires." 

Emma stifled a giggle by bringing a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Then, Emma is fine, my prince."

"Huh?"

Her grip tightened. "Is that a no?"

Karin's shocked face left as quickly as it came, replaced by a more familiar smile. "I understand then." She squeezed back and guided her further into the room. "Right this way, Emma."

As if carefully planned, Karin had hidden the table of tea for two, cookies and small cakes behind her form and now presented it with a graceful sweep of her arm. The added white cloth over the entire table made each treat somehow look more exquisite than they would otherwise.

Emma's mouth watered at the sight of it all. "B-Buono!"

"I'm pleased to see that you like it," Karin chimed in. The two sat down on plastic blue chairs which Emma almost started laughing at. Any illusion Emma was in fell apart and was quickly put back together by Karin's act. "Please, help yourself."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She immediately tried out the cookies with Karin watching over her. "Hey Ka- I-I mean, uh Mr. Prince? Did you make these?"

"I suppose," she responded before taking a sip.

Once Emma took her first bite, Kanata might as well have written her name in bright red marker. When it came to butter cookies, Kanata's were bursting with flavour while being easy to down without even realizing that half of them were gone. In Emma's case at least. 

So if Kanata had baked the cookies, the taste was guaranteed to be amazing. Then why was Karin eyeing her so carefully?

"Is it to your liking Emma?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but then paused and took another bite. The cookie tasted exactly like what Kanata could make, and something else Emma couldn't quite place. She ate another, and another, and another, and still couldn't figure it out.

"Please be wary of your eating," Karin chided, pouring a cup for Emma. "I would hate it if you got a stomach ache when you're the guest of honor."

Emma drank a bit of the tea, mostly to clean her palette before taking up one of the plates with a cake. This was a relatively simple cake with a strawberry to top it off, but digging into it with her fork revealed strawberry slices in the layers. 

The taste was good all things considered. And Emma could tell it wasn't Kanata who made this one. Her sweets captured a perfect balance of individual ingredients, a mastery of one who worked the kitchen often. Emma always marveled at the high-class quality, but when it came down to personal taste she liked her sweets sweet and sweeter. This cake was absolutely that. 

"Mmm, it's amazing!"

"Ahh, you've already gotten cream on your cheek," Karin said, reaching out with a hand. She wiped it with one finger and licked it. "I take it that you like the food then?" Karin asked. Her fingers traced the handle of the cup, committing it to memory.

Emma felt her body warm as she took another bite, and not just because of her girlfriend actually being smooth there. Karin was a self-admitted poor baker, so seeing this spread of treats that she made and helped with while having Emma in mind made her more than happy.

"Aren't you going to eat Mr. Prince?"

Her cup clattered against the saucer mutely. "Oh, no I couldn't. This is all for you and you alone. It would not do to intrude on your enjoyment." Karin flicked her hair back and closed her eyes in thought. "Besides, seeing you eat well is more than enough to satisfy me."

Rather than swooning like Karin probably hoped for, Emma puffed her cheeks up. "Not eating is still not eating!" 

Karin opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out as Emma forced her to eat the last piece. She liked how well the red of her cheeks looked with the black gloved hand that tried to hide it.

Emma awaited Karin's own say on what she baked. "...It's a little sweet for my liking. And there's a lot that could have been done to better its cohesiveness as a cake."

It was exactly what Emma thought it would be. Emma took another small cake, this time with blueberries. "I think it's perfect. Thank you, Prince Karin."

Karin was in stunned silence as Emma continued to eat. All except when she mumbled out "I suppose I might as well," and began to share in the rest of the treats alongside her.

Emma reclined in her seat comedically. "Everything was gone before I knew it."

Karin cleared her throat and dropped her voice by an octave. "It only makes sense that a sweet girl like you likes her sweets. " 

Even when sharing with Karin, the model still left most of the food for Emma. Mostly because Karin couldn't stomach as many sweets as Emma could, being the more mindful of her calorie intake between the two. 

Emma giggled and got up from her seat. A good amount of delicious snacks was all she needed to get her energy back. "After that, I'm in the mood for practice again! Are you gonna come with me?"

"Why not do a different kind of practice right now?" Karin offered, walking over to a speaker set-up in the corner that she only noticed now without her attention not being on food or Karin. 

Before Emma could go over to check it out, a piano melody began to play. Emma recognized it quickly as Ayumu's PV song. Yuu must have recorded it for them.

Karin was before her now, reaching out to her once again. "May I have this dance?"

Having no idea what kind of dancing Karin was referring to, Emma took the hand anyways. Immediately, she was pulled closer to Karin and she held onto her shoulders for support. Karin in response circled her arms around her waist. It was only now that Emma noticed the larger height difference they had than usual. 

"I-I don't really know how to dance like this."

"There is nothing to be concerned about. Allow me to guide you," Karin whispered, her touch firm but never losing a kind of gentleness that was unique to Karin. 'Dream With You' had only lasted for a minute before smoothly transitioning into Kasumi's solo song, 'Poppin' Up'. Emma wondered how far her girlfriend went to prepare all of this.

She gulped and moved her arms around Karin's neck. From how Karin's whites began to show through her smile, she was able to feel Emma's hands trembling. Her gaze softened and never looked away from Emma, even as she started to lead. 

As they moved to the rhythm of the piano, Emma kept losing her footing. Every time, Emma cried out an "I-I'm sorry!". And every time in response Karin said, "It's okay Emma," after yelping under her breath.

"Emma, just relax," she advised, "you're doing fine. Try and focus on the pattern." Whether Karin was still in prince-mode or not, her voice combined with those unwavering ocean blues staring at her with so much love allowed Emma to gather her bearings.

From then on, it was smooth sailing for their dancing. By the time they reached 'DIVE!', Emma moved about in sync with Karin completely, still being careful with her feet. Karin's exuded confidence in every step while treating her like she was the only person left in the world.

Ai's song was when Emma found herself effortlessly moving and more enjoying how she's able to dance so intimately with Karin like this. It had stopped being dancing and instead they were floating.

"There you go," Karin praised. "You've always had a knack for picking up dances."

"That's only because I have a teacher like you."

Their laughter mingled with each other due to how their bodies nearly pressed up against each other. Karin took that opportunity to leave a peck above her nose. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought Karin timed that moment just right into 'La Bella Patria'. 

Emma didn't ask for much on her birthday, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed when Karin had told her she had work today. Maybe she should have known better than to think Karin wouldn't go the lengths for her on her birthday.

"When did you even have time to prepare for any of this?" asked Emma. "I never noticed."

Karin shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly. "It was something I managed whenever I had the time. I had help from everyone too, so I didn't really do much."

Emma rolled her eyes good-heartedly. There Karin was talking down her efforts. "I appreciate it a lot, and I forgive you for being near impossible to wake up recently."

"I thank you kindly then," Karin hummed, bringing Emma even closer as they listened to 'Tsunagaru Connect' and 'Butterfly'. Their movements picked up in some part and slowed in others. Emma kept up the best she could with Karin's spontaneous desire for the unexpected.

Just after an attempt at a dip did Karin suddenly lose her spirit. "Are you enjoying all of this?" She questioned with a timid voice. 'Solitude Rain' had begun to play.

How else could Emma ever respond to that other than a resounding, "Of course!"

Despite her cheery tone, Karin's mood didn't improve any as her eyes finally dropped down. "I see," Karin slowed their steps. "Would you prefer if I was always like this?"

Emma stepped her foot on Karin's, gradually pushing more and more force into it.

"Owowow! Emma stop!" She did just that. They broke from each other's hold, Karin bending down to soothe her poor foot. "W-What's wrong?"

Her face was pulled into a pout. "Why would you even think that anymore? I love you because it's you. Why else would I confess to you?"

Karin's breathing audibly hitched at that. She rose from the ground as she was put to shame by Emma.

"I know. I was thinking, that's all," Karin, despite her shoes making her taller than Emma, hung her head down. "I… haven't really done much to show you that I love you too."

Emma shook her head. "That's not-"

"It's not true, but it's also not wrong," she finished. "I was planning this with everyone, because I realized this is the first day I get to celebrate your birth, your special day. And, I don't know when we'll have another day like this, together, I guess" Karin explained, her eyes glazing over as her hand grabbed her elbow roughly. 'Vivid World' played in the background.

"If you left while I was still being a coward, then, I got scared about what would happen to us. It started getting all messed up in my head and I felt like this had to give you everything you deserve and more, before you left… everyone. Sorry if it was too much or something."

Karin finished with a deep sigh, hiding her face into her gloved hands.

Emma couldn't pretend that her heart didn't hurt at the idea of this being her first and only birthday in Nijigasaki; with Karin and everyone. Because she couldn't pretend, she shared it with her.

"I understand. More than you think, so don't apologize," Emma took Karin into a tight embrace. "But, my love for you isn't going anywhere. No matter how you look, what you are, or how far apart we end up being. I love you because it's you, Karin-chan. No one else."

Karin's hands left her face. Her eyes were red and her lips were trembling. Emma kissed her cheek. "What about you? Would you still love me when I'm in Switzerland?"

From trembling lips came out a bout of laughter like none Emma ever heard from the model before. Karin took Emma into her arms and spun her around and around, laughing like there really was no one else. Emma joined in, being a part of her solitary world.

Just before Emma could start getting dizzy, Karin stopped her spinning and kissed Emma fully on her lips, smiling all throughout. "I'm so dense sometimes."

"Totally," replied Emma.

Karin laughed again, her eyes strong and confident. "It's the same for me Emma. Even if I can't see you as often, I won't stop loving you, plain and simple."

"Yes! They said it! They really said it!"

Karin and Emma turned their attention to the door. Both Yuu and a phone were outside the door's window before being pulled down by a hand. Karin was the first to react and stomped up to said door and threw it open.

There sat the rest of the club, all wearing party hats. Ai had Yuu in her arms, covering her mouth with both hands. Setsuna and Ayumu were red to the tips of their ears and Rina had a laptop that hooked up to Kasumi's phone. It didn't take much to connect the dots there. 

"Everyone? What are you all doing outside?" Emma asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! H-Hey Karin-senpai! What's up?"

In the dead silence, Kasumi pulled her party popper and confetti flew into Karin's face. Karin brushed it off. "I thought I told you all to be back in an hour…"

"It's been more than an hour Karin-chan," Kanata chimed in, holding a large box in her arms. "Oh, Emma-chan! How was the food?" she asked, completely ignoring Karin's fish impression.

"It was the best! I can't thank you two enough for everything you made."

"I bet it would've been even better if you had Kasumi's special bread!"

Karin sighed deeply. "Putting that aside, delete all of whatever you got and _maybe_ I'll let you guys in-"

Ai barreled through Karin's defenses, clearing a path for everyone to flood in. "All right! Time for the real party to start! More cake and bread for all of us!" 

"W-Wait wait! Emma just ate and-"

"More cake?! Let's clear the table then," Emma was already gathering all the empty plates.

Shizuku gave a thumbs up as she passed by Karin. "Practice paid off. Well done." Karin offered her gratitude just out of earshot of everyone else.

Emma, surrounded by all her friends, turned to Karin still by the door. Her look of exasperation turned into one of fondness as she took Emma's hand into her own and joined the group.

"Alright, so first thing we're doing is a photo op! Show us what you got Prince Karin."

Emma felt her cheeks glow, all the while Karin taking that opportunity to take her into her arms and sending the club into a fit.

"Happy birthday, my dear Emma Verde."

**Author's Note:**

> HapBurf to the biggest sweetheart in the world


End file.
